


fefe loves spring

by squirrelhan



Series: smol space fics uwu [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Chan, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Headspace, Little Headspace, Little Space, Little!Felix, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Spring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: chan takes his baby boy felix and his dog berry to a field full of flowers and they make a flower crown. and a new friend.





	fefe loves spring

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to say, english is not my first language!! i'm really trying to improve my writing skills so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes :((

'Daddy?' Chan raised his head. 

'Can Fefe and daddy please go outside with Berry and play with the flowers??' Felix asked who was playing with Chan's dog, Berry. He pouted and fluttered his eyelashes, waiting until Chan started smiling.

'Do you think you can walk on your own? You've been crawling all day,' Chan asked and ruffled his hand through Felix' hair. The little fell silent and looked at Berry in his lap. But he nodded after a couple of seconds and tried to stand up.

He was still a bit wobbly, Chan smiled. It was one of those days again where Felix was fully regressed. The Aussie didn't fully regress that often, so Chan took his time to enjoy every moment of a little Felix.

'Let's put your coat on. The sun may be warm, but the wind is still a bit cold,' Chan said and held Felix' hand. He helped Felix with putting his coat and shoes on. After he grabbed Berry's leash, they were ready to go.

'You have to promise me to hold daddy's hand real tight while we walk, okay? I don't want my beautiful baby boy to fall and have an ouchie,' Chan said and grabbed Felix' hand. The little blushed and nodded, now tightly holding his daddy's hand and Berry's leash.

Chan knew a beautiful place he loved to go to with Berry and Felix. It was a big field. In the winter it's perfect to have a snowball fight and make snow buddies. In the summer and spring, it's perfect to run through the soft grass and beautiful flowers.

The walk to the field wasn't very long. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and the amount of wind was just perfect to create a cooling breeze. A perfect spring day.

'Flowers!!' Felix yelled and wanted to run off, but Chan didn't let go of his hand. 'Do you remember what daddy said to you? Are you sure you can walk on your own?' Chan asked. Felix nodded. 'Fefe wanna walk on his own!!' he said and walked further into the field with tiny and wobbly steps.

Chan didn't know if Felix had an actual little age. When he's just regressed he usually acts like a 6 or 5-year-old. But when he's fully regressed, it's probably a couple of years younger. But even that changes a lot.

The one day he only wants to lay in his daddy's lap, drink his warm milk with honey and suck on his paci, but the other day he whines he's 'too big' for his diapers with an angry pout on his face. Every day Felix regressed was another adventure and that was exactly what Chan loved so much about being Felix' caregiver.

'Daddy look!!!'

Felix ran to his daddy, Berry following right behind him. 'What is it, baby boy?' Chan asked. 'Fefe found flower!' Felix said excitedly and showed the beautiful pink flower he had found in the field.

'Awh baby, that's beautiful! Do you know what color the flower is?' Chan asked. Felix nodded. 'Yellow,' he said with a happy smile on his face. 'Good boy,' Chan laughed and kissed Felix' forehead, who began to giggle.

Felix sat down in the grass, grabbing some flowers and throwing them in the air. 'Fefe loves spring!' he yelled and suddenly fell quiet.

'Paci?' he asked and turned around. 'Do you want your paci?' Chan walked towards his little. Felix nodded. 'Paci,' he repeated to himself and waited until his daddy had grabbed his bright yellow paci from his bag. A playful giggle left Felix' lips when he popped it into his mouth.

Berry, who was running through the field all the time, ran back to Felix and nuzzled his snout in Felix' legs. 'Berry!!' Felix giggled. He ran his hands through Berry's fur.

'Fefe wanna find flowers with Berry,' the little got up again. He grabbed Berry's leash and the two walked away, into the field. Chan watched them.

Felix found a lot of flowers in a lot of different colors. 'What are you going to do with them?' Chan asked. 'Flower crown! Can daddy help?' Felix asked. 'Of course,' Chan smiled and grabbed some flowers to braid them together.

'Aaaaaa daddy!!'

Chan laughed when he saw a butterfly sitting on the tip of Felix' nose. 'Daddy a fly!! Help!!' Felix yelled, he did not move an inch. 'No reason to be scared baby boy. That is a very special fly. It's called a butterfly. Butterflies are really beautiful and not scary at all,' Chan explained and sat down. He carefully let the butterfly sit on his index finger and showed it to Felix.

'B-butterfly?' Felix asked confusedly and carefully reached his hand to the insect. The butterfly flew to Felix again and landed on his arm. 'I think it likes you,' Chan laughed. Felix giggled. He stared at the white wings of the butterfly.

'Butter,' he said and pointed at the butterfly. 'Is that its name?' Chan asked. Felix nodded with a smile. 'Daddy, can Fefe take Butter home? Can Fefe and Daddy take care of Butter like Berry? Hug Butter every day?' Felix asked. He giggled when 'Butter' flew away again and landed on his hair.

Chan smiled but shook his head. 'Baby boy, I'm so sorry, but butterflies aren't animals you can take home like Berry. In order to stay alive, Butter has to fly outside,' Chan explained. Felix sighed but nodded. 'O-okay...' he said. 'Bye Butter,' he mumbled and waved when the butterfly flew away.

'Let's finish your flower crown, huh?' Chan asked. Felix nodded and grabbed more flowers he had found. They were done after an hour and Felix was getting hungry too.

'Look, a flower crown for my baby boy!' Chan said and placed the flower crown on Felix' hair. Berry barked. 'Oh, are you tired too?' Chan asked and turned to his dog. 'Daddy... can we go home?? Fefe's tummy is hungry...' Felix pouted and patted his tummy. 

'Do you want a Pop Tart when we get home?' Chan asked and Felix nodded excitedly. 'Yes, thank you daddy!' he yelled and stood up. He grabbed his daddy's hand again and Berry's leash, ready to go home. 

Felix giggled when Chan gave him his strawberry Pop Tart. 'Twank ywou dwaddwy!' he said, his mouthful with Pop Tart. 'Don't talk when you have food in your mouth, sweetie,' Chan said. Felix nodded and swallowed his food. 'Sorry daddy,' he said and lowered his head. 

Chan saw his baby boy getting tired when he was halfway done with eating his Pop Tart. 'Is my baby boy tired?' he asked, kissing Felix' forehead. Felix nodded and whined. 'Come on, let's get you ready. It's nap time,' Chan whispered and slowly lifted Felix up. 

After getting Felix into a warm onesie and pushing his pacifier between his lips, he hugged and kissed his baby again. 'Goodnight sweetie. Daddy loves you so much. You need to know that,' Chan whispered. Felix only whined 'Daddy', already half asleep. Chan smiled and left the bedroom. 

Felix fell asleep, his hands wrapped around his plushies and his lips around his pacifier. The flower crown on his bedstand. He dreamed about the flowers, spring, and Butter.

He loved spring. And his daddy of course.


End file.
